1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lane jumper, and particularly, to a lane jumper for an electrical interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Motherboard slots, such as PCI-E (Peripheral Component Interconnect Express), are electrical interfaces used for data transmission between a computer and an expansion card, such as a graphics card. Lanes provided by a chipset on the motherboard are distributed to slots on the motherboard, however, the lane number of lanes is limited in accordance with the capability of the chipset, and the lanes distributed to a particular slot cannot be used by another slot even when the particular slot is not in use.
Therefore, what is needed is a lane jumper for redirecting lanes between different slots.